Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices may comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers. Alternatively, semiconductor devices may be formed as monolithic devices, e.g., discrete devices. Semiconductor devices are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, patterning the thin films of material, doping selective regions of the semiconductor wafers, etc.
Each semiconductor wafer is fabricated to include a plurality of dies. After fabricating the semiconductor devices on the semiconductor wafer, individual semiconductor dies are formed by dividing the wafer into multiple dies. The dividing, which is also referred to as singulation or dicing, is typically performed using a sawing process at the end of the fabrication.